


Oblivious

by RhymePhile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes Dean pay attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

They were standing beneath a large pine tree, its limbs weighted down with freshly fallen snow from the night before. Dean inhaled deeply, trying to appreciate the wet, clean scent. His feet were cold; Castiel didn't seem to notice.

Castiel's breath crystallized on the air as he spoke. "There is nothing in Heaven as beautiful."

"Really? That's kinda hard to believe, what with all the stories of puffy clouds and harps," Dean said, grinning. "No one ever conjured up a snowstorm just for fun?"

Dean felt Castiel move closer and wrap his palm around Dean's pinky finger. "I meant you."


End file.
